


Trios

by Pipezinha



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: But Ayame is not helping, Gen, Hatori is too serious, Humor, Mabudachi Trio, Studying, Teenage years of Sohma
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>História centrada durante a adolescência do trio Mabudachi. Hatori está tentando estudar e ajudar os primos, mas Ayame está disperso, como sempre. Vamos nos divertir com suas referências...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trios

**TRIOS**

Mansão Sohma, treze anos atrás. Num cômodo sossegado, três jovens de quatorze anos estão concentrados, estudando para uma prova. Ou pelo menos um deles tenta, enquanto os outros dois se dispersam a cada cinco minutos. Dois são morenos, cabelos curtos, olhos castanhos. Mas não são irmãos, são primos. Assim como o outro jovem, que possui cabelos prateados e olhos claros. Ayame Sohma é por assim dizer, o mais novo entre eles, apesar da diferença entre os primos ser de meses. E é também o mais extrovertido e brincalhão. Ei-lo agora mordendo a ponta do lápis, o olhar distante. Shigure Sohma, um dos primos do meio também parou de estudar para observá-lo, já sorrindo junto ao sorriso do outro, porque sabe que Aya teve uma idéia e vai soltá-la a qualquer momento e será, com certeza, engraçada. Vai ser muito mais divertido porque também vai irritar o primo mais velho (e mais responsável), Hatori Sohma.

 

Shigure espera e nada de Ayame se pronunciar. Portanto ele provoca.

 

_ HEH, Ayame! Ta pensando na morte da bezerra?

 

Os olhos claros estremecem e Ayame vira a cabeça para a voz que o despertou de seus devaneios.

 

_ Estava aqui pensando, Gure-san... Nós três somos um trio, não?

 

_ Oh, sim. Somos o Mabudachi Trio. – respondeu o outro sorrindo.

 

_ Precisou perder horas em pensamento para chegar a essa conclusão? – resmungou Hatori da sua almofada. – Por favor, Ayame, quero terminar logo com isso...

 

_ Yada-yada-yada! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, vocês estão me fazendo perder o rumo dos meus pensamentos...

 

_ Se é que eles têm mesmo um rumo certo...

 

_ Haa-chan! Claro que meus pensamentos têm rumo. Olha só... Somos um trio, como vários trios famosos. Como o trio de ouro de Griffindor (1).

 

_ Ta falando de Harry Potter?

 

_ Ai, meu Deus...

 

_ Ali, no canto, só pensando em estudar e sempre com as respostas na ponta da língua, Hermione Sohma... até o nome começa com “H”...

 

Shigure deu uma risada alta e divertida. Principalmente da cara que Hatori fez. Ayame lhe mostrou a língua e continuou.

 

_ E aqui, com os cabelos cada um pra um lado e óculos de leitura, Harry Shigure Potter Sohma. (2) E eu, com minha beleza e charme irresistíveis, sou Draco Ayame Malfoy-Sohma.

 

Shigure dobrou-se em dois pra rir, mas a voz de Hatori cortou o clima na hora.

 

_ Draco não faz parte do Trio de Ouro de Griffindor. Ele é Slytherin.

 

_ Verdade, Aya-chan. – lembrou-se Shigure. – Quem faz parte do Trio de Ouro é o Ronald Weasley.

 

_ Eu não tenho cara de Ron Weasley. Eu não quero ser um Weasley. Eles são sem graça.

 

O primo resolveu atirar pra esse lado, então. Também era divertido provocar Ayame.

 

_ Porque não, Ayame? Ron Weasley está sempre com um rato no colo. Assim como você.

 

Ayame não gostava que lembrassem que ele tinha um irmão mais novo. Que como ele, também era amaldiçoado com a Maldição do Junishii. Ele, Ayame se transformava em uma serpente e Yuki, seu irmão, num rato. “Serpentes não gostam de ratos. Apenas pensam neles como seu jantar.” Ayame tinha muitas vezes esses pensamentos. Lembrar do irmão numa hora de descontração dessas era, no mínimo, desagradável. Shigure tinha esse defeito.

 

_ Não quero ser Ronald Weasley e acabou! Oras, essa é boa!

 

_ Podemos voltar a estudar, então?

 

_ Podíamos ser Cavaleiros do Zodíaco então...

 

_ De livro para manga. Hoje ele está inspirado...

 

_ Shhh, Haa-san. Vamos ver agora pra onde ele vai... Hatori seria quem? Camus de Aquário?

 

_ Não, ele é de Câncer, seria o Máscara da Morte. Ele quer sempre tirar minha cabeça, principalmente quando eu penso bobagens, como agora...

 

_ Então eu vou ser o Milo de Escorpião? – Shigure já estava rolando no chão...

 

_ Presta atenção, Gure-chan. Estou falando de trios. O trio que está sempre junto é formado pelos cavaleiros de Câncer, Capricórnio e Peixes. Eu, com minha beleza incomparável, vou ser o Afrodite de Peixes, claro. Você pode ser o Shura de Capricórnio, já que sua língua corta como faca afiada.

 

Shigure colocou a mão sobre o coração, num gesto teatral de mágoa.

 

_ Isso, Afrodite Sohma, enfia mesmo essa rosa branca no fundo do meu coração. Você feriu profundamente meus sentimentos.

 

_ Você tem tanto coração quanto aquele lá tem cérebro. – rosnou Hatori. – Dava pra gente terminar de estudar em paz? Eu não quero que ele puxe a Liga da Justiça, nem os Novos Titãs ou os X-Men. Se ele citar Senhor dos Anéis eu saio da sala.

 

_ Bem... – Ayame beliscou a ponta do polegar – Senhor dos Anéis tem uma dupla, entre o elfo e o anão... e os hobbits são em quatro... Mas Elrond, Galadriel e Celeborn eram os últimos reis élficos que possuíam os três anéis de poder e...

 

Hatori deu um grito de raiva e se levantou, pronto para deixar a sala. Shigure e Ayame se levantaram quase ao mesmo tempo e o abraçaram, um pela frente outro pelas costas. Aya colocou a cabeça no peito do primo, enquanto Shigure fazia o mesmo em suas espáduas.

 

_ Não! Não vai. Eu prometo parar.

 

_ A prova é amanhã, Ayame! E o professor já disse que não vai permitir que sentemos juntos. Quero dizer, se vocês não se esforçarem, não vai ter como eu passar nada a vocês... Lembre-se de que seu pai disse: sem notas baixas este semestre e...

 

Hatori se calou, pois Ayame cobriu seus lábios com os dele, num selinho delicado. Enquanto Shigure suspirava, apertando-se mais às costas do primo moreno.

 

_ Eu sei o que meu pai disse, Haa-san. Obrigado por se preocupar. Gure-san, cachorro mau, você está preocupando o Haa-san. Ele pensa que vamos nos ferrar nessa prova.

 

_ Temos nos esforçado, Haa-san. – respondeu Shigure. – Pode perguntar o que quiser.

 

E por mais de uma hora, Hatori tomou a lição dos primos, que erraram muito pouco. O Sohma mais velho deu um suspiro de satisfação. Deitou-se no chão, os braços abertos, grato por seus esforços não terem sido em vão. Ayame se estendeu de um lado, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito, Shigure do outro lado, fazendo o mesmo.

 

_ Você se preocupa demais, Hatori Sohma.

 

_ Vocês que se preocupam de menos.

 

_ Mas obrigado por se preocupar conosco, Tori-chan.

 

_ Não por isso. Afinal, somos o Mabudachi Trio, não somos?

 

Shigure deu uma risadinha, Ayame deu outra, aumentando o volume. E eles se abraçaram mais firmemente, confirmando laços que iam além do sangue que os unia, da maldição que os prendia, além de qualquer coisa.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Yesss. Se vocês prenderam a respiração achando que eu ia partir pro yaoi lemon, podem soltar (e não me xinguem) eu resolvi partir pra uma ação igual a da Takaya, a autora. Pode ser e pode não ser... As notas de rodapé, agora:
> 
> (1) Eu sei que Harry Potter cairia melhor, temporalmente falando, com outro trio de Furuba, (Yuki-Tohru-Kyo), mas eu não poderia perder essa chance da piada em cima de Ayame, certo?
> 
> (2) E o Voldemort desse HP Sohma seria o Akito... *risos*
> 
> Bom, seja Missão Concluída ou Mal feito, feito, esta aí. 15/10/2005.


End file.
